Gone
by BieberColfer-x
Summary: After an accident occurs in Lima Ohio, everyone over the age of 14 disappears, but how how the kids cope with the sudden responsibility? And who will take power? Strongly based off of the Amazing books Gone.
1. Dissapearance

**[A/N] Hey Guys! Okay so the story is strongly based off of Michael Grant's series 'gone' but it is with the Glee Characters in it's place and some tiny things have been changed. If you haven't read the books I STRONGLY recommend them to you! Honestly! If you want a character list in case you have read the books and would like to know who's who then I will happily put one up and I will do my best to try and explain everything in the story, but if you do get confused just ask me and I will happily let you know! Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor the Gone series or Glee, although I wish I did!**

Finn Stared blankly at the numbers and letters on the board in front of him. What did it all mean? He looked over at his best friend Puck, who looked equally confused, as Mr Schue droned on about how X represents the equation of some line on some graph. Who Care's? Finn certainly didn't, and by the expressions on everyone else's faces, neither did they. Finn attended Mckinley High in the extremely small town of Lima. With barely anyone actually living there, the town was unheard of, making it a small, quiet place to live by the sea. Finn got by in everyday life, for him everyday was a routine. Wake up, shower and get dressed, school, football, home. Everyday was the same, until recently. Because in the time you could blink your eyes, Mr Schue had completely vanished. The looks of confusion and boredom on everyone's faces were replaced by shocked expressions as everyone sat still, staring at the space that Mr Schue had just been standing in. He had literally vanished.

"Well, that was unexpected." Puck joked, but by the tone of his voice you could tell that even Puck was slightly shocked and scared at what he had just seen. "Please tell me that everyone just saw that and that I'm not crazy!" Mercedes was next to speak, but she was met with silence and a few gulps and nods from other students. Finn was still in shock, staring at the empty space in front of him. "Dude, you know what this means. No School!" Puck nudged Finn with his fist, but Finn did not budge. Most students had returned from their state of shock and mumbled were heard around the class, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened, but no one knew. Only one thing made Finn come out of his shocked state, Rachel Berry, who had just entered their classroom. Although she was the same age as Finn, she was in the year above due to her probably being the cleverest kid in all of Lima. "Where's Mr Schue?" She asked, looking around the classroom. "Ugh, he just vanished. Like literally, we have know Idea how it happened but he's gone!" Finn piped up. Puck chuckled to himself, knowing of Finn's crush on Rachel. "So have my teacher and everyone in my class. Everyone 15 and older has disappeared" She informed Finn, "I checked the younger kids, they're all there, and they all seem to be celebrating that they have no teacher. All the students in my class have gone as well as all the teachers. Seeing as me and you are here, and we're 14, which leads me to believe that it's everyone over the age of 15." Finn stared at her in shock, even at a time like this when everyone else was panicking and stressing, she knew what was going on. "Do you know why all of this happened, seeing as you seem to know it all," Puck smirked at Rachel, who glared back. "No," She replied with a hint of anger behind her voice. "But I'm going to find out. If your so interested in this, why don't you come along Puck?" Rachel folded her arms over her chest in a look of annoyance. Puck laughed and nodded, looking at Finn. "Are you coming bro?" Finn looked at Rachel, who actually smiled at Pucks suggestion, throwing Finn off guard. "Su-sure, I'll come, I love finding stuff out! Love it!" Finn exclaimed whilst quickly standing up on his chair, knocking it over in the process. The scene caused the Puck to laugh a lot, it even earned a smirk from Rachel Berry, but the rest of the class was still mumbling amongst themselves, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

At the back of the classroom, Mike Chang sat staring blankly ahead of him, still trying to process what had just happened, although he did see Finn and Puck leave alongside Rachel Berry. That he did notice. Mike had moved here in the summer from far away, so no one really knew who he was, and he liked it that way. But something nagged him to follow the trio, find out what was going on, because he knew that whatever it was, it was going to be scary. He knew he'd need friends now more than every to get by, and they seemed like the trio to be friends with during all of this nonsense.

**[A/N] Thanks Guys! I really hoped that you like this story so far! I know this chapter was a little boring and short, but it was literally introducing the story for you, chapter two is where stuff starts to happen and the story really begins, but thank you for reading this!**


	2. Exploring

**[A/N] I'm back! Rather quickly, may I add! Okay so this chapter is where stuff actually happens! And I will try to make my chapters longer but I feel like they're long and it turns out they're not so sorry! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters in this story nor the Gone series or Glee, although I wish I did!**

**Finn was walking alongside Rachel Berry. He didn't think that Rachel even knew he existed, but apparently she does, and if she didn't before, she does now. Finn always looked at Rachel and thought she was beautiful, but when he told Puck he just laughed and joked that Finn probably needed glasses, then compared her to something rather unpleasant. But Finn thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had long, flowing brown hair and a neatly cut fringe that covered her entire forehead. Her eyes were large and brown, and Finn could have sworn they sparkled. At first he thought it was just a small crush that would go away in a week or two, but as he learnt more and more about her, he began to fall deeper in love with her. That's when he realised; this was no longer a crush. The trio were heading towards Puck's home, they were going to pick up anything that the trio needed from their homes and to check whether or not they're parents were there, but they highly doubted it. **

**Half an hour later, they had reach Puck's house. It was rather small, like most of the houses in this area. The walls were white and the front door was a screen that was supposed to slide along, but fell off and was placed back with a lot of tape by Finn and Puck when they were younger, and didn't want Puck's mum to find out it had fallen off in a game of space monsters. Finn and Puck entered the house, slowly followed by Rachel, who wasn't used to seeing houses such as this, living in the upper side of town. "This… is your house?" Rachel questions, wrinkling her nose at the smell of alcohol and cheap deodorant. "Yeah, always has and always will be my home, yours too Finn." Finn smiled at Pucks remark. "Oh… and It doesn't bother you, living here?" Rachel looked at Puck, who had flopped on the small beige sofa with a can of coke. "What are you trying to say?" Puck sat up and stared at Rachel in a terrifying way. "That your better than me? Because believe me, just because your smart doesn't make you a better person." Rachel stepped back at pucks anger. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just I can't imagine it being easy living like this." Puck calmed down, his face looking softer than before. "Yeah, it's not. But we can't all have dad's as rich as yours can we? Actually we can't all have Dad's at all." Finn looked down at the floor. Neither he nor Puck had a father in their life, Finn had step-fathers in the past, but they never meant anything to him, especially his last step father. Rachel smiled sadly, thinking of a way to quickly change the subject. "Well, is there anything you need to grab, I think it's obvious that your mum's not here." Puck looked around his living room and kitchen area, scanning for anything he might need to take with him. "Nah, I think we'll all be sleeping in our own houses, don't you? I don't really need any clothes or anything. If I do, I can always come back." Rachel smiled and turned towards the front door, followed by a reluctant Puck and a depressed Finn. **

**A few minutes later they reached Finn's house. Finn used to live on the upper side of town in a rather large house with his mother and step-father, but when the accident happened leading to their divorce, his step-father took everything from them. The house, their money and almost everything they owned. Luckily, Finn's mum had a secure job as a school nurse at the east side school Dalton, although no one spoke about Dalton as it was the place for the 'special' children; those whose parents couldn't handle them, or were considered crazy by society. Finn considered himself lucky he wasn't there, considering he'd caused his step-fathers accident and all. Finn now lived near Puck in the dump of the town towards the south. His house was no bigger than Pucks, but had a proper functioning door. "Wait here guys," Finn instructed to the other two, who were awkwardly standing in his kitchen, I'm just gunna go grab my phone, I left it here this morning by accident." Finn knew that his phone was securely in his pocket, but he just had to check something and needed an excuse. He ran up the stairs towards his shoe-box bedroom towards his cupboard. There, where he had left it, was a small ball of green glowing light. He wasn't sure where it had come from, but he had a faint idea in the back of his mind that it was him who had created it on a stormy night when all of the power was out a few months ago. It didn't matter how it had gotten there though, what mattered was that no one could find it. "Found it!" Finn waved his phone at Puck and Rachel, putting on a fake smile, but they both just stared at him solemnly. "Guys, what's up?" Rachel stepped away from the kitchen counter. On the surface was his mum's old laptop, and glaring back at Finn was a half finished diary she had written on a word processor. **

**_Dear Diary, _**

**_I really don't know what to do. Finn and I would be so much safer over at Dalton. He wouldn't be alone there; there would be people like him. He doesn't know it yet, but he's special. News will get round about what he has done, it only takes one doctor to share some gossip about the accident that occurred to Pete, then rumours will begin. I need to tell him everything. We need to get out of here no…_**

**The diary stopped there. Finn guessed his mum had disappeared much like Mr Schue halfway through writing this entry. What was it she needed to tell Finn? And why was he safer at Dalton? None of it made sense. He had to find out everything. Finn found the file that contained the other entries, but it was password protected. None of it made sense, not even Rachel Berry could work any of this out. She sighed and rubbed his back, "Do you want to talk about what your mum has written, Finn? Or do you want to wait and tell us? Because either way, at some point your going to have to share what you know so we can figure all this mess out. The sooner you do the better." Finn looked up at Rachel, seeing genuine concern in her eyes. "When I figure out exactly what I know, I'll let you know." **

**After taking a bar of chocolate each from Finn's house, the trio hit the road again and headed for Rachel's house. Although it was a small town, it was still a trek to their destination. No one spoke to each other, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable, all three were lost in thought about what they had just witnessed on Carole's laptop and exactly what this meant for them. To get to Rachel's house, they had to cross through numerous shops and neighbourhoods, neither showing pretty sights. Some kids walked quietly and in a daze to what looked like the direction of the plaza, whilst the more wild and daring kids were raiding vending machines and shops, running around with more chocolate and candy than they could carry. Finn stopped the first kid they saw, "Hey, why have you got all that candy?" He questioned. The kid swallowed his mouthful and smiled a toothy grin. "No policemen or shop owners, kids own this town now. We can take what we want and when we want. No problem!" More kids came and went passed the trio, all heading towards the plaza and more and more of them with delicious looking foods. After an hours walking, they finally reached Rachel's house. It was beautiful, with a neatly tended to front garden full of colourful flowers and a crystal blue pond. The house itself was huge; the walls were white with towering windows and sparkling glass doors. Finn and Puck stared in awe at her house, even when Finn had lived up here; he'd never witnessed such a beautiful house such as this. "Welcome to my home!" Rachel smiled, leading the way to the living room. Every beam, ceiling and wall was carved to perfection, each room appearing bigger than the next. "Your house… it's… beautiful!" Finn stated in awe, turning round it circles to examine the room. Rachel leaned against the polished wooden fireplace grinning. "Thank you. My dads love gardening and architecture; they designed the entire house together and built it before I was born. I've lived here my entire life, but then again moving house is extremely rare in Lima Ohio." Puck snorted at how perfect Rachel Berry was. "Next your going to tell me that when you grow older your going to follow your dreams and be extremely successful!" Rachel frowned at Puck. "Well, what's the point in having dreams if you don't follow them?"**

**"****Dreams are make believe. They are like an escape from reality, but let's be honest here. You're living in Lima Ohio, You'll probably grow up to work in McDonald's or own a small florist. No one's successful in Lima Ohio." Finn shook his head at Puck. "Ignore him," he began, "Dude you're such a pessimist! Why do you have to bring everyone else down?" **

**"****It's my job bro. It's what I do best." Puck smiled at Finn, who turned to Rachel who was looking a little lost. "What do you want to be Rachel?" She smiled at the attention that was suddenly turned towards her. "Ever since I was little I wanted to be a star, on Broadway." Puck flopped onto Rachel's sofa. "Oh God," He mumbled into the pillow. "I've had singing and dance lessons since I was walking and talking. I've got my own dance studio and stage upstairs to perform and rehearse, although I've never sung in front of any one before. But I know I'm good at what I do!" Puck looked over at Rachel. "Have you heard yourself?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Rachel ignored him and spoke directly to Finn. "I grabbed my phone on the way into here; I just thought we needed a bit of a rest." She said. "My Dad's are obviously not here either. Looks like my theory was true, the adults are gone. All we need to find out now is where, and why." Finn Smiled at her, "I like your thinking." He remarked. Neither noticed the gagging actions Puck was making behind them, even though he was being extremely obvious. **

**Half an hour later the trio were sitting in Rachel's living room watching an old black and white movie, at least the TV's were still working. No one had spoken in that time, all distracted by the movie that Rachel seemed to love, Finn seemed to tolerate and Puck seemed to be confused by. Rachel began to think about logical explanations and signs that could of led to all of this mess. She remembered waking up that morning, brushing her hair whilst performing her vocal warm ups, eating her toast and then brushing her teeth before getting dressed and kissing her younger brother Joe goodbye. "Oh my Gosh!" Rachel exclaimed before rising to her feet to look at the two equally confused boys. "Joe! My little brother! He's 5 and autistic! He probably has no idea what's going on, lost in his game. Oh my gosh we have to find him now! Before something happens to him! Anything could happen to him!" Rachel panicked, near to tears as she faced the two boys. "Whoa slow down!" Puck shouted at Rachel, "Okay, first, why is he in danger?" Rachel composed herself before replying to Puck. "Like I said he's autistic. He has no idea of what's going on around him and he's in his own little world. He rarely says anything and when he does it doesn't make any sense, he probably hasn't even noticed that everyone's gone." Finn stood up and placed his hand in a comforting manner on Rachel's arm. "Hey, its gunna be okay, we'll find him. Won't we Puck."**

After thoroughly searching Rachel's house, Joe was no where too be found. Rachel came up with 3 possible solutions as to where Pete may be. The first two were her two Dad's places of work, the Power Plant and the hotel by the beach. The third was the plaza where her Dad bought lunch every day when he was with Joe. The trio was heading to the plaza at that moment, considering it was the closest and that most kids would have headed there already and they may be able to find out something that was going on. Once they reached the plaza, they noticed immediate panic, and the fire that was roaring from the apartments 3 stories up. Kids pointed up at the apartments, some screaming and others standing with their mouths wide open in complete shock. Finn couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was utter chaos and no one was trying to take control. "Hey!" Finn shouted to everyone, "What's going on?" A 13 year old boy stepped up to him, "We have no idea the fire just broke out! There's also someone inside, you can hear them screaming." Finn became shocked, why was no one helping the poor person inside? "You," He pointed at the boy who he had just spoken to. "Go and get some people to grab the fire hose from the station." The boy nodded and ran off with 10 other people from his grade. Finn ran inside the burning buildings and up the stairs at lightning speed to protect whoever was inside. The smoke was thick and any idiot knew that you weren't supposed to breathe the fumes in. Finn ripped off the bottom of his plain grey T-shirt and held it over his mouth and nose. It wasn't completely reliable, but Finn knew it was better than nothing. He broke down the white apartment door with his right shoulder and arm, releasing him to a heat wave of black smoke and flames licking at the small room in front of him. In the middle of all the chaos sat a young girl no older than 4. Her black bobbed hair was singed and her face was dirty with smoke. Her dress was once white, but now was covered in patches of stains from the fire and black smoke that the flames produced. "It's okay!" Finn shouted through the cloth, coughing and spluttering at the sudden exposure to the thick air. "I'm coming to get you, your going to be okay!" He slowly moved to the girl in the middle minding every step and constantly watching around him to make sure nothing could harm him. "Stop!" The young girl shouted! "You need to stop!" Finn stopped edging towards her and stared with a look of confusion. The young girl lifted her hands towards the far wall and to Finn's disbelief shot fire from them. Strong, roaring flames blasted towards the wall causing it to collapse at such strong power. Finn jumped back screaming, this was no ordinary fire. The girl then turned towards Finn with a look of pure evil in her beady eyes. She raised her hands towards him. Finn knew what was coming. He shut his eyes and instinctively raised his hands in what he thought was an act of protection, but instead of feeling the young girls flames incinerate his body, the girl lay lifeless on the floor, burnt to a crisp. Finn had done this. He was sure of it. There was no denying it this time that he had been the one to harm this girl, much like he had harmed his step-father when he was screaming at his mother. It wasn't planned at all, but he felt a surge of power rush through him and his fear and anger had brought out whatever it was that had managed to kill this girl. He edged once again towards her and picked her up. She was so small and lifeless in his large arms and tall muscular figure. He felt extremely horrible and guilty for what he had just done, but in the back of his mind Finn kept telling himself that there was nothing he could have done. He didn't plan to harm the young girl like she had done to him. It just happened. Coughing and spluttering, he carried the young girl out the building and down the stairs and the flames licked at his feet. By the time he reached the front door of the apartments he was crying heavily over the dead girl's body. Suddenly a whoosh of crisp, clear air filled his lungs as he gasped for more. Everyone crowded round Finn, some had noticed that the young girl didn't make it, others were trying to get a look in to see what was going on. Rachel pushed through them all towards Finn. "Oh my gosh are you okay?" She asked, crouching down beside him. "She-She Didn't M-make it! I-I-I..." Finn broke out into uncontrollable tears once more. Some in the crowd gasped whilst others began to cry themselves, obviously pained by what Finn was saying. "Do you know what caused it?" Rachel asked, looking into Finn's flooding eyes. He had to be clever about this one, if he told the truth, people would start asking questions, and eventually it would come out that Finn had killed the girl himself. If people found out Finn had killed her, and that he had some sort of _power, _he would be considered a freak, and people would hate him and turn against him. Even Rachel Berry would. "Her mum was probably cooking and left the oven on. I don't know. But it was too late to save her." Finn grunted, trying to control himself. A guy pushed through the crowd and lifted the girl from Finn's arms. Mike Chang. He was in Finn's class and sat at the back. No one really knew him; he didn't have many friends due to him being so new to the town. Finn looked up at him, who now cradled the young girl in his arms. "I was gunna dig a grave for her, if you don't mind." He said solemnly, looking at Finn for approval. "Whatever, dude." Finn just waved it off, but secretly inside he was dying to give a speech, a proper send off. But no one really knew the girl, or appeared to anyway. What Finn really wanted was to get out of here, now. "Come on Rachel, Puck. Let's go find Joe. I need a distraction. Rachel helped Finn stand up as the trio walked away from the scene.

Watching the scene unfold from afar, Rory and Sugar sat on the old church wall staring intently as Finn, Rachel and Puck walked away. "Who does he think he is?!" Rory exclaimed. "He can't just waltz in there, save the day and then walk away like that. Kids are looking for someone now, someone to tell them what to do, to be their parents and a leader." He looked at sugar who was examining her nails. "Well, maybe that can be you now he's gone. What an idiot, the change for leadership and to be a God to these stupid kids and he walked away." Rory smiled at Sugar's suggestion. "Supreme leader, I like it." He stood up on the crumbling wall and shouted to get all of the kid's attention. They all walked towards him, staring intently but still in shock at the scene that had just unfolded in front of their eyes. "Finn and his idiot crew have disappeared. It's pretty obvious that he doesn't want to be your leader at all. Me? I'd jump at the opportunity. You need someone to knock you back into place and let you know where you stand in society. Society has levels; it's just the natural thing. Finn will make everyone equal and after maybe a week society will collapse leaving us in a worse place than we are now. I will be your leader, and get rid of all idiots such as Finn Hudson and his idiotic duo that follow him. Puck? When has he ever succeeded in life? And Rachel Berry? You've got to be kidding me. She's a know it all and thinks she's better than you. Life under them three is chaos. They think they're better than you and can't stand to be in your presence any longer that they've just left. Think of that. I'm your leader now and that's that. No discussions." Rory jumped off of the wall and landed on his two feet, once again sitting next to sugar. The crowd stared at him in shock. Rory was the local bully, alongside his sidekick Sugar, he terrorised all of the kids. They knew life under Rory's rule would be torture. He would have strict laws that suited him and no one else, and murder anyone that got in his way. But the kids before him were too scared to object, knowing he would kill them with his bare hands. They knew that their life was never going to be the same again, and that the chances were, their parents were never coming back.

**[A/N] Thanks for reading guys! I'm in my school holidays so I should be able to update this story quite often, but I sometimes forget which I apologise for! I've got each chapter planned so I shouldn't get writers block but if I do I will inform you!**

**Reviews are welcomed but not necessary ;)**


End file.
